The present invention relates to an elevator installation with equipment for ascertaining the position of an elevator car movable along a guide flange of at least one guide rail.
In elevators, the position ascertaining equipment is used for the purpose of determining the position of an elevator car in the elevator shaft and deriving therefrom data signals for the elevator control. The positional information is applied in coded form fixedly along the entire travel path of the elevator car and is read off in coded form by means of a code reading device and passed on to an evaluating unit. The evaluating device prepares the read-off, coded positional information to be understandable by the control and derives therefrom information signals, so-termed shaft data, which are passed on for controlling the elevator.
Such equipment is shown in the German Utility Model G 92 10 996.9. There the coded positional statements are fixedly applied in the form of a magnetic strip in the movement direction of the elevator car and over the entire travel height thereof. A sensor head fastened to the elevator car and movable in common therewith relative to the magnetic strip in the reading direction of the coding reads off the coded data and passes on the data on for evaluation.
A vibration-damping decoupling device decouples the magnet head from horizontal movements or vibrations of the elevator car and keeps the magnet head at a constant spacing from the magnetic strip. Details with respect to a constructional embodiment are neither described therein nor illustrated in the drawing.